User blog:MrDegrassi/DPH Season 1 Episode 3
You see degrassi about 2 hours before school starts and it's monday. You see Mr Armstrong, KC, and Drew standing infront of a bunch of guys while they are on the grass field. In the front you see Dave Turner, Chase Lewis, and Gregory Matthews. "This year we have made some changes. Normally we only have juniors and seniors on the team but this year I convinced Mr Armstrong to open it to everyone." Drew says. "So everyone do 13 laps around the field and in case your'e wondering that is 3 and a half miles." Everyone starts running as fast as they can except for Drew and Chase who are at the back of the pack talking and smiling. "So do I have a spot?" Chase says with a smile. "Dude you have to try your hardest. There are no free ride." Drew replies with a smile. -Then you see Clare and Alli walking up the Degrassi steps together. "Sorry you and Dave broke up" Clare says. "Sorry you and Jake broke up" Alli replies. Then they give each other an emotional hug. "Grade 11 is a fresh start for both of us." Clare says. "Yea" Alli says while checking out a bunch of boys that walk by. Jake walks up to Clare and she gives him an awkward smile. "Hey Clare just tell me if you need a ride.......TO SCHOOL of course." Jake says. "I will let you know." Clare replies. Clare walks away really fast while holding Alli's arm. Alli turns around and makes eye contact with Jake while they both smile. -It goes to the guys lockeroom and Drew is highfiving everyone who tried out saying "good job". As the other guys walk out of the lockeroom Drew and Chase are the only ones left. You notice that niether of them are wearing shirts. While Chase is putting stuff in his locker. "Good job Chase. Dont tell anyone but your on the team." Drew said. "Thanks and I won't tell anyone." Chase replied. Chase catches a glimpse of Drew's Abs then says "Drew how often do you work out?". "About 4 times a week." Drew replied. "Wow. I need to work out cause I feel kind of pudgey" Chase says and he knew that he wasn't pudgey. "Your not pudgey but maybe we could work out together sometime." Drew said "Thanks. I need to work out" Chase says with a smile. Chase gets out his phone "Whats your number?" After Drew gives Chase his number he gives him a slap on the back, put his shirt on, and leaves the lockeroom. -Then you see Alli and Clare in Ms Oh's class. Jake passes by the room and makes a flirty smile at Alli. Alli waves back with a smile. Clare turns around and notices what's going on. "Alli how could you?" Clare asked with a sad look on her face. "Clare I'm just waving at him. I would never do anything like that after what happened with you to. I would never do that to my best friend." Alli says. "You swear?" Clare asked. "Pinky swear." Alli says with her pinky out for a shake. They pinky shake and give each other a hug. Jake hears the conversation and gets a sad look on his face. What Clare doesn't see is that Alli has her fingers crossed which Jake saw before he walked away. "Sorry for thinking you would do something like that. Hey do you want to sleepover this weekend?" Clare says. "Yea let me ask my parents to see if I can go. They will probally let me go since I am telling them on Monday because they like to know things ahead of time." Alli says. "Okay. Coffee at the dot after school today?" Clare asked "Yea sure." Alli replies. "Hey can I go to?" Connor says. "Of course Connor" Alli says with a smile. -You see Maya and Chase in class talking to each other. "So he really gave you his number?" Maya asked. "Yea. Im gonna text him if he wants to meet up after school." Chase says. "I need you guys to get into groups of 3 for your project due next monday. Each person in that group is responsible for one of Newton's 3 laws." Ms Liberty says. Zig comes up to Maya and Chase. "Hey you wanna start a group?" Zig asks them. "Sure." Maya says with a smile. "Thanks. I'll go get the materials in the front of the class." Zig said. He left them for about a minute or two. "Maya you want to have sex with him." Chase says while laughing. Maya gives him a playful punch on the arm. "Shut up I do not." She said with a smile. "Did Drew reply to your text?" Maya asked. Chase phone makes a beep. "He said yes." Chase says with a smile. Zig comes back with the materials. "So when do you wanna work on the project?" Zig asked. "How about tommorrow after school?" Chase says. "That sounds cool." Maya and Zig say at the same time. -You see Alli on the phone walking into the Dot to sit with Clare and Connor."Clare, My parents said I could sleepover." Alli says. "Awesome." Clare says. "So hows it going Connor." Clare asked. "Pretty good. I have been kind of bored lately. Maybe I'll try out for basketball next semester." Connor replied. "Maybe you could come over Clare's house this weekend, but of course you can't sleepover." Alli says. "That sounds fun and I havnt been over your house since Grade 9. Only if it's okay with you Clare." Connor said. "Of course you can." Clare says. Then Dave and KC join the group. "Clare your having a party and didn't invite me?" Dave asked. "Clare can we come to your party too." KC asked. "It's not a party. It's a gathering for Alli, Connor, and myself." Clare says sturnly. Alli and Clare walk out in disgust at Dave and KC. -Chase and Drew walk into the Degrassi lockeroom after running. "How much did we run." Chase says while he is out of breath. "Only 4 and a half miles." Drew says with a smile. "Oh I do this all the time." Chase says with a smile. "Of course you do" Drew says sarcastically. "So how about we only do 3 miles tommorrow." Drew says. "That sounds good." Chase says and puts his hand out for a highfive. Then gives Drew a hug. "So how are you and Katie. Just asking" Chase asked. "Okay. Pretty good but between you and me I think the excitement is leaving the relationship a little." Drew says "Don't tell anyone. I told you that. Drew says. "I won't" Chase replied. Then they give each other a handshake and a pat on the back. Chase takes of his shirt. "How about I put some excitement in your relationship?" Chase says with a sexy face. Drew has one eyebrow raised. Then it pauses and the credits roll up Category:Blog posts